Cupcakes and Popsicles (2P England)
by Zuliet
Summary: All he wanted to do that day was make his sweet { } cupcakes almost as sweet as she was.


{_} pulled up to the FACE household to, once again, hear yelling from within its walls. She sighed, by the tones of the voices, it seemed to be Allen and Oliver arguing - again. She kind of wanted to bash her face on the steering wheel, and swore that if Allen ended up in the hospital poisoned again, it was going to be she to punch Oliver in the face. One of these days he was going to learn that poisoning gets him nowhere. {_} groaned, climbing out of her car and heading up to the steps.

"So, you're not part of it this time?" {_} asked, noticing Francois swinging lazily on the hammock in the front yard. He took in a drag of his cigarette, held it for a moment, and then blew out the smoke.

"Non, Allen completely started this one. I was going to leave taffy hair alone today. He seemed in a good mood, and I didn't want to go to the ER because he got angry with me," stated Francois, looking over at her. He glanced {_} up and down with a smirk, and then turned back to his cigarette. {_} rolled her eyes and proceeded up the steps; she easily predicted the canned good that came flying through the glass of the storm door, and dodged it. She had quickly learned that anything in the house became fair ammo, and that Oliver was a sucky shot, usually sending what he threw through the glass.

"Bastard," she muttered, opening the, now shattered, door. Carefully stepping inside, {_} found the two Idiot Brothers covered in blood, icing and baking ingredients, fighting in the living room.

"... I don't know how the hell I was raised by such prissy fuck like you!" growled Allen, swinging his bat. Oliver ducked, a black aura coming from him.

"I don't know why I didn't kill you when I found you like I planned!" the pinkette spat; {_} sighed as she noticed Matt propped in the door way watching. She rolled herr eyes; if she got prematurely grey, it'd be their fault. {_} slowly walked over to them, catching Matt off guard when he noticed her annoyed presence. He immediately bolted down the hallway, knowing she'd be after his hide later for not stopping them. {_} stood off to the side, and angled herself in the middle.

"Ladies, ladies," she said quite loudly, "you're both pretty. You can both go to the ball!" {_} walked in between them, carefully watching each one in case she had to duck. Allen gawked, knowing he was in big trouble, and his glasses fell sideways on his nose, revealing one of his crimson eyes.

"H-Hey, d-doll face," muttered Allen; {_} noticed a pink blush had washed over Oliver's cheeks as he hid away his ammo behind his back.

"{_}-{_}, p-poppet, I - we weren't expecting you!" stuttered the Brit. Said girl grunted and rolled her eyes,

"I know this is Allen's fault," {_} said gently, turning her {e/c) orbs to the American with a sneer. Then she turned it Oliver, who yelped. "However, if you poison his ass again and put him in the hospital. Actually - if _anyone_, myself included, ends up in there because of you, I will personally take it upon myself to proceed to beat the living hell out of you. You got it?" Both men quickly nodded their heads, and {_} gave a stiff nod. "Good. Now - what happened, Oliver first."

"Well, I was doing was I normally do-" started Oliver, setting down what he had in his hand.

"Meaning being gay and annoying," spat Allen, glaring at the Brit. {_} shot a glare at him,

"Hey!" she snapped, "what did I say?! Oliver first, asshole!" Allen grumbled, crossing his arms and turning his glare to the wall. {_}'s stare lightened as she turned back to Oliver, "Continue."

"Uh? - Oh! Yes, well, I was going baking some cupcakes, because it seemed like such a beautiful, perfect day to bake! But then he woke up and came stomping down the stairs! He hadn't even seen me yet and was cursing at me, which you owe the Swear Jar for, Allen. Then he proceeded to dump the batter that I spent all morning making, all over me, and throwing things at me! I didn't do anything this time! I was minding my own business!" whined Oliver, coming over and latching on to {_}'s shirt as he fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. Oliver hugged her middle, hiding his face in her stomach, just under her breasts, and wrapping his arms around her waist. {_} blushed, but that was quickly replaced with anger; oh bloody hell no, no body fucked with Oliver's cupcakes and got away with it. Especially if they made him cry. {_} gently hugged him back, running her hands through his silky hair.

"Oliver, sweetie, why don't you go get cleaned up? Hmm? I'll talk to Allen," she suggested softly, to which Oliver gazed up at her, then promptly nodded and stood, wandering away. {_}'s dark aura returned as she turned to Allen, a little growl escaping her throat. "What the hell is your problem?! How stupid are you?! Why the hell can't you leave him alone for once?!" Now it was {_}'s turn to throw things, she lifted up the can Oliver had set on the coffee table. Examining it, she shot her (E/C) eyes to the American, who took a step back. Luckily {_} wasn't as bad of a shot as Oliver (which was something he and {_} were going to work on). {_} settled into a baseball pitcher stance and wound back, the can in her hand. Allen's eyes widened as she propelled her arm and body forward, heaving the can straight at his face. The brunette didn't have time to duck, due to the speed of the can, and got clocked right in the face, which unleashed a deafening crack. {_} discovered why when Allen's nose started bleeding – she had broken it, luckily it would right itself and heal fast, but she managed to piss Allen off. However, {_}'s wrath was something to be reckoned with.

"What the hell, bitch?!" he yelled, "you fucking broke my nose!"

"I'm the bitch?! You're the one who's being a little bitch about his nose being broken! Besides, that's what your punk ass gets for messing with Oliver!"

"I don't fucking understand why you have a thing for that prissy fuck!" spat Allen, to which {_} gasped, blushing profusely. She glowered at him, and Allen smirked. "You'd have much more fun with me." {_} bared her teeth, growling at him.

"I'd never like an asshat like you," she spat, her fingers involuntarily curling themselves into a fist. "You're such an inconsiderate, bull-headed, arrogant, violent imbecile! And when Oliver gets out of the shower, I want you to apologize to him."

"Apologize? To _him? _No fucking way, doll face," stated Allen matter-of-factly. {_} arm shot out, pointing an accusatory finger towards the crimson eyed American.

"You'll fucking apologize whether you like it or not!" she commanded. However, unexpectedly, Allen grabbed her hand and yanked her body to his. Smirking down at {_}, Allen's half-lidded crimson eyes twinkled in amusement and...lust?

"You know, you're hot when you're angry," he stated, then harshly smashed his lips to hers. {_} gasped, allowing Allen time enough for his tongue to slip through her parted lips and roughly tango with hers. {_} shoved against him, clawing and smacking his chest. One of Allen's hands found its way up her shirt, where it began stroking her bare skin. {_} had half a mind to chomp down on Allen's tongue to get him away, but she knew she'd never get him to apologize to Oliver then – especially if his tongue was swollen. Allen's one-sided, groping make out lasted for a few minutes, only ending when a sharp gasp came from the entrance to the living room.

"{_}-{_}?" A pain went through {_}'s chest at the sound of Oliver's voice. Allen smirked, pulling away while making sure Oliver saw him remove his tongue and purposely dragging hers out of her mouth with his, so Oliver saw the two entangled. {_} glowered up at Allen, then looked pleadingly to Oliver.

"Ollie, I swear it's not what it looked like!" she insisted, trying to push away from Allen. However, Allen held on to {_} tightly and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Don't deny us, doll face," he muttered, just loud enough for Oliver to hear. The Brit's bottom lip quivered, his eyes glossing over with tears as he ran towards the back door. {_} reached an arm towards where he was, but went limp in defeat and devastation in Allen's arms as the loud slam of the back door echoed through the house. {_} glowered up at a smirking Allen, then swiped her hand towards his face, where it delivered a loud _crack _as her palm connected with his already bruised cheek.

"As I said," {_} stated through her clenched teeth, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're an inconsiderate prick, and you _will _apologize to Ollie whether you like it or not!" In one hard shove, {_} removed herself from a shocked Allen's arms. {_} wandered towards the kitchen, rubbing her arms with her hands. _He hates me now, he'll never believe that I like him now. _

"Hey," said a voice, and {_} looked up to meet the eyes of Francois.

"Hey," she repeated weakly, wiping at your tears.

"What Allen did was harsh, even by my standards." {_} raised an eyebrow, and pulled her lips to the side, casting him a look of disbelief.

"You have those?" she inquired sarcastically. Francois stared at her, clearly not amused.

"Look, do you want help apologizing to Taffy Hair or not?" he spat bluntly. {_} meagrely nodded, then Francois turned to the freezer and pulled out a box. "Give him one of these when you apologize. He likes the cherry ones." {_} studied the box in Francois' hand – it was a box of Popsicles and, since it was a hot June day, that seemed just the ticket. The (h/c) grinned at the Frenchman, reaching for the Popsicle Francois had pulled out of the box. However, he pulled it away from her grasp.

"I agree with you that Allen is a prick, but also agree with him that you are wasting your time with your feelings. Of course, I guess I can't really condone or say anything about Allen's weird obsession with you, either," Francois mused, then handed {_} the Popsicle.

"Thanks, Francey," she muttered, popping up to give him a peck on the cheek then going to the back door. Francois stared after her retreating form, a lazy smirk creeping across his lips.

"Tch." With that, he lit up another cigarette and wandered back towards the front of the property to lounge on his hammock. Meanwhile, {_} crept through the back garden, which was Alice in Wonderland-ish, courtesy of the resident Brit. It had long, winding paths, massive flowers (God only knew Oliver acquired them from) of various bright colours and patterns as well as smaller ones, multiple trees and bushes covered in flowers and fruit. One could get lost for hours just wandering around. However, there was one place Oliver always went when he wanted to be alone; it was the easiest spot to get to if one chose the correct path: the large blue and white gazebo that lay nestled in the middle of the garden. {_} had gone there so many times, sometimes with him, others to find him, that she knew the way by heart. It was only a matter of minutes before she reached Oliver, who was sobbing and mumbling to himself on the floor of the gazebo. {_} was surprised to find that he was barefooted, he usually yelled at her for doing so.

"I – I can't believe I spent all morning trying to make her favourite cupcakes," he sobbed, "a-and she doesn't even like me!" {_} stopped upon hearing this, and hid behind the hedge, gazing at him. _He – He was making those...for me? _she thought, astonished by the fact. _She_ was the one who never thought he could like her; {_} were sarcastic, cynical and could be quick tempered. After a moment {_} remembered the melting Popsicle in her hand and gathered the courage to go to him. Warily, she stepped out from behind the hedgerow and proceeded toward the gazebo. Oliver remained quite unaware of her presence as she approached, even though the white stones, that surrounded the grey slate stepping stones that lead to the wooden bridge, shifted as she stepped from one to another. {_} walked across the white bridge that arched over the small fish pond that surrounded the gazebo before finally ascending the steps and lightly knocking on one of the pillars.

"Knock, knock Ollie," {_} teased, causing Oliver to look up at her. He quickly wiped at his eyes, and then averted his gaze. An awkward silence quickly settled around the two of them; {_} cleared her throat and held out the Popsicle. "I – uh – I brought you something." Oliver looked between her and it, then turned his head away, nose in the air.

"I don't want it, and I don't want to speak to you," he snubbed. {_} pouted, Oliver had never been like this towards her and she wasn't a fan of it.

"Olliiiieeee –" she whined, but he remained, only scolding {_} for calling him 'Ollie.' "Look, I know you're upset and –" Oliver quickly turned to glare at her,

"Upset?! _Upset?!_" he growled, his harshness catching {_} by surprise. "Upset doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling! I feel betrayed, and frustrated, and angry! I don't get angry! We've been friends for so long, and you lead on to like me as more. But then I found you with Allen! _Allen _of all people! Do you know how much that hurt?! I could see Matt, and even Francois, but Allen?! {_}, I can't believe you! You lied to me! On multiple accounts! I – I can't even look at you right now! And that hurts me, because I think you're so beautiful, I could stare at you all day! But now –" Fresh tears were down his cheeks as he hid his face in his hands. {_}'s being ached, by Gods she felt guilty and it wasn't even her fault what happened!

"Oliver," she said quietly, her own tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Are you stupid?" This caught Oliver by surprise, and he peeked at {_} through his fingers.

"What?" [_} finger nails dug into the post beside her, and glared at the Brit.

"I said 'are you stupid?!'" she yelled, "how dumb do you have to be to figure out that I didn't voluntarily kiss Allen! There's only one male in this crazy, fucked up household that I romantically like and that's you, you pink haired punk! Allen's a douche bag, I couldn't like him if I tried!"

"{_}-{_}," Oliver stuttered out. {_} pointed at him,

"And if you think that I'm that kind of person, then it's clear that we are not as good as friends as I thought!" By now, tears were leaking out of {_}'s eyes. At this, Oliver became wide eyed.

"{_}," he stated, standing and striding over to her. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. "Please don't cry, poppet."

"Then don't accuse me of feeling and doing things I didn't!" {_} snapped, then held up the Popsicle. "Now forgive me and take the Goddamn Popsicle!"

"You owe the Swear Jar for that," Oliver mumbled, "but I suppose I can forgive you – if you answer one thing." {_} met his eyes,

"What?"

"Do you really like me?" {_}'s visage burned, and she meagrely nodded. Oliver smiled, and then grabbed the Popsicle and began unwrapping it. {_} smiled after him, and followed him to where he sat on a built in bench.

"So, you're not mad at me?" she asked, to which Oliver shook his head. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the warm summer's air. However, the bliss was short lived as Allen came around the corner. Oliver narrowed his eyes at him,

"What do _you _want, Mr. Rudeface Jerkpants?!" snapped Oliver, still sucking on his Popsicle. Allen glowered back at him, then his eyes flicked to {_}.

"I'm only here because she forced me to!" growled Allen, "so don't think I'm doing this because I want to!"

"Get on with it," spat Oliver flatly. Allen huffed, then mumbled something. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry, you stupid Brit!" Allen growled, then turned and stomped out of the garden. {_} glared at the entrance,

"You could have been nicer, you bloody American fuck!" she yelled, then sighed and shook her head. Taking out her wallet, {_} started to pull out money for Oliver's Swear Jar but he put a hand on her arm. {_} looked over at him,

"You don't have to pay the Swear Jar," Oliver stated, she stared at him, wide eyed.

"I don't? That's a change." Oliver smiled,

"Well you don't have to give me money to pay it, at least," he whispered, his cheeks turning pink as his hair as his eyes turned away from her. "I think a kiss'll do." {_}'s cheeks turned red, but then she leaned over and softly, but firmly, planted her lips on to his. When she pulled away, both of their cheeks were redder but a smile adorned both of their faces.

"Why don't we go make those cupcakes?" {_} whispered, then pecked Oliver's lips once before grabbing is hand and bouncing off towards the house.

~Fin~


End file.
